Before The Sun Sets
by DuoXKouga
Summary: This is my first MLP fanfiction, so be nice. ALSO, THIS IS YAOI. THE CHARACTERS ARE GENDERBENT expect for KING SOMBRA. He stays a man. It's also an AU. Applejack is the target of an enemy who set on breaking free from his imprisonment and all he needs is the purest of souls to become his and only his.


**MLPFIM: Before The Sun Sets**

**Summary: Applejack is the target of an enemy who set on breaking free from his imprisonment and all he needs is the purest of souls to become his and only his. The problem? He must rip Applejack from Rainbow Blitz and he's more than willingly to do just that.**

**Pairings (Top/Bottom): Rainbow Blitz/Applejack, King Sombra/Applejack, Duskshine/Bubble Berry, Elusive/Butterscotch**

**Warnings: THIS IS YAOI. These are the COLT/MALE versions of THE MANE SIX. If this offends you or you don't like it, then don't read it. This fanfiction contains: Male Slash, Kidnapping, Violence, Language, and more.**

**DuoXKouga: Please read the warning above. This is Yaoi.**

_**Chapter 1: The Purest Soul**_

Applejack stretched his arms over his head smiling brightly as he walked towards the town. His boots kicked up dirt as he walked with a slight skip in his walk.

He was dressed in an orange plaid t-shirt with knee high shorts that was frayed at the knees. His brown cowboy boots clicked with every step as he fiddled with his cowboy hat. He walks at a medium pace, not too slow and not too fast.

He stops suddenly and looks around, peering into the tree lines and he picks his pace up a little bit as uneasiness settles into his stomach.

_Thump. Thud. Thump. Thud._

Applejack turns around his eyes narrowed as he sees a flash of red and black. He can most likely outrun whatever is following him, but that uneasiness is making his legs tremble.

"Alight, come on out, ya hear!" He calls out cupping around his mouth to amplify the loudness. "Are you lost? Is that why you're following me?"

Applejack doesn't get a response back and he turns on his heal to run the rest of the way to town only to run straight into a solid form causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

Emerald meets Crimson as Applejack stares at the figure before him and his mind starts screaming at him to run and get away. Applejack scrambles backwards and he climbs to his feet taking a defensive position.

"You ain't supposed to be here or even suppose to be alive." Applejack says as he takes a few steps backwards trying to get enough distance between him and the figure.

Standing before him in the flesh is King Sombra who attempted to rule the Crystal kingdom, but was defeated by crystal heart. He stands at a frightening height of 6'3'' with shoulder length raven hair. His body is wrapped in black clothing with silver armor and a long red velvet cape with fur around the edges.

King Sombra smirks and Applejack flinches slightly seeing those sharp teeth. The need to run finally consumes Applejack and in the blink of an eye he's running down the dirt path towards the town. Panic drives him to keep running even as his lungs begin to burn.

Applejack lets out a loud cry as his long pony tail is grabbed in a death grip and he's jerked back violently. Applejack turns as much as he can and delivers a harsh kick to Sombra's side giving him the slack he needs to get his hair free from the grip.

Applejack stumbles as he continues to run down the path and his heart soars as he sees the town nearing and he slows taking a deep breath, instantly regretting his action.

Sombra slams into him from behind and the sudden push sends him forward onto his hands and knees. Applejack bites his lip trying not to cry out as sharp rocks cut into his delicate skin drawing blood. He can feel the bruises starting to form on his knees and he turns his head to look at Sombra who is walking towards him licking his sharp teeth.

Applejack gets up ignoring the pain and his body jolts in pain before he forces his body to move towards the safety of the town, but he's not fast enough as Sombra reaches him before he can get far. Applejack glares at the evil king before he ducks under the arms that reach for him and he tries to sprint past him, but he receives an elbow to the back of his shoulders. The blow sends him crumbling into the dirt shaking in pain and Applejack lets out a scream as Sombra presses his boot into Applejack's back.

Sombra leans down and removes the hideous looking hat and he strokes the sun kissed hair grinning wickedly as he tilts his prey's head back exposing the slightly tanned skin.

"BLITZ!" the scream rips its self from Applejack's throat as he's forced to stand as Sombra restrains his arms behind his back. Applejack struggles as much as he can against the evil king's grasp, but it is useless. Two silver cuffs are clasped on his wrists.

Applejack is held with his arms restrained behind his back and he's fighting against Sombra's grip desperation consuming his mind. Another scream for help escapes his lips before he sees a flash of blue, but it's far too late.

Sombra's other arm snakes around Applejack's waist tugging him close and in a mere second they have disappeared in a black mist leaving Applejack's hat laying on the ground.

Rainbow Blitz skids across the ground blindly grasping at the mist as he screams Applejack's name. He looks around trying to locate his lover before his eyes land on Applejack's hat and he bends over gently picking up the hat with his shaking hands.

So many feelings consume his heart as he grips the hat close to his chest. Worry, dread, and anger fill his mindset as he curses himself for being too slow.

/Don't you worry, Applejack./ Blitz thinks as he rushes back to the town to get help, Applejack's fear filled face burned into his mind. /I swear, I'll save you./

With that promise, Blitz hurries to the town to tell his friends of what has happened and maybe Lord Solaris can help them figure out a way to save Applejack and defeat King Sombra.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: That's not too bad. This chapter may be re-written in a few days. SO, tell me what you think and we'll see where this goes. R&R and see you in Chapter 2!**


End file.
